


Wings of Ice (Title subject to change)

by Ninalb



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Dragons, I'll add more tags later, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Master Chen's oooky spooky maze, Ninjago AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninalb/pseuds/Ninalb
Summary: Cole just came home to dance practice. He's getting ready for bed when next thing he knows he's sitting in a cell. There's no evil villain monologuing his plans to Cole, in fact, Cole hasn't seen anyone since he has been kidnapped. He's utterly stuck, all alone, with nothing but a killer headache. But there's a hole in the wall of his cell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Master Chen's island. The ninja don't know each other yet, they haven't even met Sensei Wu.

Cole tossed his bag onto his bed before throwing himself after it. He bounced once before letting out an exhausted groan. He searched his bag for his phone before pushing it off the edge of the bed. He swept his sweat-slicked hair out of his face and unlocked his phone. He was exhausted from his dance practice; however, it would be another hour before he got off his phone and at a minimum of another hour to get his homework done. That was only if he did a couple assignments and tried to finish the rest on the bus to school and the class before it was due. 

“Cole!” His dad called from downstairs, “SHOWER!’

“I’ll do it later!” Cole shouted back, knowing his Dad wouldn’t be satisfied by the answer.

“No! Now, Cole! You always say you’ll do it later and then you don’t!” His dad answered.

Cole sighed and pulled himself out of bed and grabbed his towel where it had been thrown across a chair. He trudged to the bathroom, shucked off his clothes, and stepped into the warm water. When he was finished, he stepped out into the steamy shower, toweling off before he got too cold. He wrapped the towel around his waist, gathered his clothes and walked back into his room. He threw his clothing ball at the hamper, and approximately half of it made it in. 

He pulled a pair of boxers on, then a shirt, pausing slightly when he heard a knock on his window. Slightly unnerved and thinking of every horror movie he had ever seen, Cole moved cautiously to the window. He peeked out expecting to see a blood-splattered ax murderer outside. Nothing. He shrugged and threw his towel back onto its chair. A gust of window made his windows shake and rattle. Cole searched through his dance bag to find his portable charger and hooked it back up so it would be ready for tomorrow. While he was crouched over the outlet, a loud noise came from the opposite window. Cole whirled around to find that it was open. He quickly walked over to it and shut the window, securing the lock and checking it twice to make sure it was firmly closed. 

He was thoroughly shaken, but he slid into bed anyway, pulling the covers over his shoulders as he looked around the room. There was a knock at his door, and Cole groaned. His Dad often came around to make sure he had brushed his teeth. He hadn’t. But couldn’t his dad at least try to remind him before he got into bed?

Cole slid out from the warmth of his covers and walked to the door. As soon as he opened it, something black swept over his head, and Cole tumbled forward. 

“Dad?” Cole’s brain finally caught up to speed as he sucked in a large breath about to scream on the top of his lungs. 

“DA-!”

All Cole could hear was a crack. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cole blinked rapidly, trying to piece together what was happening. His head pounded painfully, and Cole tried to stop himself from crying. He took a couple deep breaths pushing himself up to a sitting position. 

Where was he last? He was going to bed. He had gotten up to brush his teeth. He must have fainted. Cole squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of pain rushed from the back of his head. He took a couple of breaths before letting them open again. He was not in his room. It looked like he was in a cell. Cole gathered his feet underneath himself and wobbled towards the door. His head was killing him, and his vision was swimming. His hands grasped at the 2 feet of bars that allowed him to see through the giant wooden door. He tried the handle only to find that it was locked.

“Dad?” Cole whimpered, feeling so lost and disoriented. 

His head only continued to make him feel like he was spinning. He slouched against the door, sinking down until he was laying down again. His head was pounding. He didn’t know where he was. He barely even knew anything. Cole let his eyes slip closed. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cole came to with his face smushed into the floor. He looked up realizing he was still in the same room that he was first in. Cole tried to clear enough of his thoughts from the pain in his head so that he could figure out what he could do. He needed to find a way out. He needed to try to escape. Cole first started with tugging at the door. He punched, kicked, clawing, and slammed against it but the thick wooden door barely received any damage. 

Okay, so he wouldn’t get out through the door. Cole then started to search the corners and walls of the cell, hoping that he would find any sort of opening or crack or maybe even a secret passageway. He would basically take anything that he could get. All that Cole could see was a small hole in the side wall. He stuck his fingers through it and started to feel around. He almost screamed when something wrapped around his fingers, preventing him from pulling them back through the hole. 

Cole almost started crying from the shock alone. The pain and the fear were a deadly mix that was threatening to make him black out again. 

“Please, whoever you are, I am stuck here. Please help me.” Cole whispered into the hole, giving his fingers a futile tug. 

Cole heard a loud growl and the sound of something shift. 

“We are all stuck here. There is no getting out.” Came the reply. 

“Oh-Okay,” Cole stammered, “May I have my fingers back?”  
“Why? They would make an excellent snack.”

Cole swallowed a lump in his throat. He threw his body as hard as he could in the opposite direction and to his relief his fingers lurched back into his side of the cell. Something breathed a sigh through the hole, evident from the amount of dust that scattered into his cell. Cole sneezed, holding his hand close to his chest as he sat as far away from the hole as he could get. Cole sat like that for what seemed like days, the only thing to accompany him was the darkness of his cell. When sleep came, Cole eagerly let it take him away from where he was. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Cole awoke, he found that he was still trapped in the nightmare his life had become. He also found that something new was in the cell. A bowl of what looked like porridge sat in the middle of his cell. Cole poked at it a couple times, and to his disgust, the meal wiggled like jello. He abandoned the bowl where it sat and curled back up in the corner of his cell. The pounding of his head was a welcomed distraction to the isolation of his cell and Cole founded himself waiting for sleep to come once again. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cole was starving. Starving enough to give the bowl of porridge a glance and even give it a slight consideration of eating it.

“I’m going to have to eat it sometime,” Cole reasoned with himself, scooting closer to the bowl, “I might as well just get it over with.” (Italics)

Cole dipped his fingers into the bowl as he no utensils and the porridge refused to come out by tilting the pan. He scooped a couple mouthfuls into his mouth, swallowing quickly before the extremely fishy aftertaste swept into his mouth. Cole gagged, almost throwing it back up. He threw the porridge at the door in disgust, watching it splatter everywhere. Cole tried to fall back asleep, but he found that he just wasn’t tired enough. It wasn’t soon until Cole found himself crawling over to the hole in the wall. 

“Hello?” Cole asked, listening for a response.

Silence only received his words. Cole pressed his ear up against the hole and listened. He could hear the soft sounds of someone’s inhaling and exhaling. 

“I’m kinda really lonely.” Cole mumbled, “I was hoping that you might want to talk.”

Still more silence. 

“I’m a dancer. What do you like to do for fun?” Cole asked, “Well, my Dad makes me do it. But I’ve been doing it for so long, I don’t know what else I would do for my activity. I’ve almost graduated high school so I might as well keep with it until I get into college.”

No answer. Cole continued talking, only slightly wondering if he was going crazy in his isolation. With the dark interior of the cell, there was no way to tell how many days had passed.

“My Dad likes to sing. He’s in an acapella called the Royal Blacksmiths. My Mom passed away when I was younger. But my dad told me that she was a geographer. He said she had a real way with the land. I’ve seen a couple of maps that she’s drawn, they really are as beautiful as he says they are.” 

Suddenly, Cole stopped talking. He couldn’t stand to talk anymore if there was no one listening on the other end. It only made him feel as if he was talking to himself as if he was going crazy imagining that someone else was on the other side. Cautiously, Cole poked his fingers through the hole again. 

“I just want to know that you’re there. Even if it costs me a couple fingers, I have to make sure I’m not going insane.”

Cole waited, his heart sinking the longer he felt nothing. Each second that passed was convincing him that he really was losing it. Cole finally felt something tentatively poke his finger. It withdrew for a second before resting on Cole’s fingers. 

“Ya, I’m here.” Came the gruff voice again. 

Cole let out a sigh of relief. 

“You could have told me earlier, you really had me scared there.” Cole chuckled, feeling a little hysterical. 

There was a sigh before the touch withdrew again.

“Can I see your finger?” Cole asked, “I mean, you’ve seen mine. I promise that I won’t try to eat them.”

There was a loud sigh followed the by the rustling of chains. One long finger poked through. Cole gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

The appendage was covered in light blue scales and ended in a massive hooked talon. Cole lined his finger up next to it and found that it was at least 3 times larger than his. 

“You’re not human.” Cole gasped.

“Yes. It’s a very human thing to assume that anything that talks is also human. Humans really only make up a fraction of creature that can talk.” The voice replied.

“What are you?” Cole asked.

No reply.

“Okay, well, my name is Cole. What’s yours?” Cole asked, not wanting to lose the conversation. 

“Zane.” Came the response. 

“Zane.” Cole repeated, “Well, nice to meet you. Do you happen to know where we are?” 

“Yes. But you wouldn’t so it’s no use in telling you.” Zane responded.

“Can you give me a hint?” Cole asked, not wanting to be left in the dark.

“We on a deserted island,” Zane said.

Cole felt his stomach grow queasy. He wasn’t on earth. He couldn’t just escape and run his way to the police so that he could get back home. He would have to find a way to get back to inhabited land first. Escape suddenly seemed even harder to achieve than it already was. It was almost hopeless to try to escape. 

“Cole?” Cole could hear Zane calling him, but it sounded distant. 

He wrapped his arms around his chest, trying to get rid of the constricting feeling that was slowly winding around him. 

“Cole. Are you there? Cole?”

There was the rustle of chains as the creature in the cell over shifted. A gust of cold air swept across Cole's legs. He shivered, realizing he was still in the t-shirt and boxer that he had put on before going to bed. Another gust of cold air swept in through the hole and Cole put his hand over it to cover the breeze. 

“Brrr, it’s chilly. Whatever you’re doing, stop it.” Cole whined through the clanking of his teeth.

“I’m breathing,” Zane said.

Cole crouched down by the hole and peer into it. He was met with a giant icy blue eyeball with a navy blue pupil. 

“Woah,” Cole shivered.

“I’m just making sure you’re okay in-” Zane suddenly stopped, “Hush. Don’t talk to me. And don’t make any trouble. You’ll only make it worse for yourself.”

“What?” Cole asked.

He heard a key turn in the lock of his door. He got up at the sound and hid behind the door. Here the opportunity for freedom. No matter what Zane thought, he was going to take it. He couldn’t wait for another chance to pass by, this might be the only one that he could get. The door slowly opened, and Cole leaped at the person who entered. He tackled them to the floor, landing several right hooks to his face. The man beneath him snarled, trying to get a grip on Cole's wrist. 

Cole leaped off him before he could get a chance, rushing for the door.

“What’s going-ooffph,” The second person coming in said before Cole barreled into him.

“Ohhh, we've got ourselves another fighter,” Person #2 said, smirking down at him.

Cole delivered a roundhouse kick to his stomach, sending him stumbling to the side. Cole tried to make it out the door, but Person #2 grabbed his ankle. Cole screamed, his shouting only getting louder as the other hand grabbed his other leg. He was tugged off his feet, and his chin smacked against the floor. Cole felt a rush of cold air, and the two hands were frozen in solid ice. Cole shook them off of him and bolted for the door. Person #1 had gotten to his feet and grabbed Cole by the back of his shirt. Cole squirmed out of his shirt and bolted out of the door. 

He careened down the hall quickly choosing to turn right, then left, then right again. He paused for a second, pressing himself up against the wall as he listened for his pursuers. When he heard nothing, he took a second to regain his breath. Here he was, sitting in a hallway, with only boxers on, completely lost in what looked like a maze, and on a deserted island. Cole covered his face with his hands, sobbing in desperation for everything to just go back to normal. He just wanted to be back at dance practice and have his dad nag him to get into the shower and brush his teeth. Cole sobbed until he couldn’t anymore, all the while trying to stay as quiet as possible as the people were probably still looking for him. 

“You, idiots!” Cole heard a voice snarl, “You let one of them go? You were supposed to knock him out! He is only a teenager!”

“S-sorry b-boss,” Stammered another voice.

“Get out of my sight!” The voice barked, “I’ll do it myself.”

Cole got to his feet, trying to find his way back to his cell. If he could just get to Zane, maybe they could both escape. At the sound of approaching footsteps, Cole stopped trying to find his way back and instead decided to get as far away from them as possible. 

“Cole,” Cole heard a voice call his name, “I know you’re really confused right now. I’m here to help you. I need you to come here. I’ll help get you home.”

Cole wasn’t even tempted by the proposition and instead darted into a hallway that led away from the voice. He came into a room that another boy in it. He was in what cell as well but his hands were chained to the wall. His thick brown hair spiked up in such a way that Cole briefly wondered how it was even defied gravity like that. Cole heard more footsteps, and he dove behind a cabinet, pulling the chair in front of him to cover his legs up. The steps got closer for a second before they started to retreat. 

Cole peeked out from behind the cabinet. While he was peering over it, he noticed a pair of keys sitting atop it. He snatched them and leaped from behind the cabinet, softly pushing the door to the room closed and then sticking the keys in the hole to lock the door. He realized that the people who were looking for him probably had a key for the door as well. Cole grabbed a screw and hammer that he found, unlocked the door, and opened it up. He stuck the screw into the lock and slammed the hammer against it, jamming it into the lock and rendering it useless to anyone on the outside. He dropped the hammer and let the door close, relocking it again. 

He sat down for a second, his whole body shaking from the amount of adrenaline and stress that was coursing through it. He brought his knees to his chest and tucked his head into his arms. He took a couple deep breathes, trying to stop the shaking. It seemed to lessen before Cole went over and tapped on the cell.

“Hello?” Cole called.

The boy awoke from his sleep staring at Cole in disbelief.

“Finally,” The boy said, “Can you get me out of here? What about any of those keys? Have you tried them?”

Cole shook his head, sticking the keys in one by one until one finally worked. Of course, it was the last one. Cole let the door swing open before walking over the boy and trying the same key in the shackles around his wrists. As soon as he had unlocked them, Mr. Spikey Hair was stretching his arms and legs in the new space. 

“I’m Cole, you are?” Cole asked.

“Kai. Kai Smith.” Kai frowned, taking the keys from Cole.

“I hope you’re not thinking of going out there,” Cole said.

“Of course not. Do you take me for an idiot?” Kai snapped. 

Cole held his hands up in a placating manner, taking a step back from Kai. He hopped up onto the desk while Kai started to pace in the room. He took a good look at the room, noting that it looked like an office one might find in someone’s house. Except for the fact that there was a giant cell in the corner.

“Do you know what’s going on here?” Cole asked.

“No! Why should I know!?” Kai snarled.

Kai kicked a chair next to him, sending it flying. 

“Shh, you’re going to bring the skeletons in.” Cole hushed him, turning his head towards the door.

“Well, I need to go out anyways. I need to get home. My sister, she’s probably sick with worry.” Kai put his hand on the door handle.

“Go out there, and they’ll probably catch you. Then you’ll never get back home.” Cole told him, “Do you even know where you are?”

“No, did they happen to fill you in while they were kidnapping you?” Kai growled sarcastically. 

“Not like I would tell you. You’re being a jerk anyways. Don’t take your frustration out on me. We’re both trapped here.” Cole said stiffly. 

Kai let out of huff, taking a seat on the battered chair he had previously assaulted. 

“Okay. Sorry. I’m just freaking out.” Kai took a couple deep breathes in before letting them out. 

“Why were you in this cell, you know with the shackles and everything?” Cole couldn’t help but ask.

“I tried to escape when they were trying to feed me. They have this taser that hurts like hell. Knocked me out for a while. When I came to, I was in here.” Kai sighed, “Okay, my turn, where are we?”

“All that I know is that we might be on a deserted island,” Cole said. 

“And you know that how?” Kai asked.

“Because whoever is in the cell next to me told me,” Cole answered.

"I mean, that's a pretty safe bet since they are kidnapping children," Kai nodded his head, and the two sat in silence for a second. 

“We need to figure out how to get out.” Kai finally said. 

“Well, they know I’ve escaped, and they’re looking for me. I don’t even know how to get out of this place. It's like a maze out there.” Cole reasoned.

“Well, what’s to stop them from getting in here?” Kai asked.

“I jammed a screw into the lock,” Cole replied.

“That’s only to keep them for so long. We have no food or water. We won’t be able to hold out in here for forever. It’s better if we go now instead of waiting for them to find out that we’re holed up in here.” Kai suggested.

Cole thought it over. It was true that they couldn’t stay here. They would have to leave eventually. 

“Okay, let’s go.” Cole sighed.

Cole unlocked the door and peeked his head out. Nothing. He slowly inched out, Kai close behind him. Cole took two steps forward, pausing when he felt something give underneath him. The ground beneath him fell away, and Cole couldn’t help but shout as he fell. He hit his tailbone painfully on the ground, looking up to see that he was in a giant pit. 

“Okay. You need to go.” Cole said, tossing the keys up to Kai, “Come back for me when you have the chance. We can’t risk both of us getting caught.”

Cole felt his chest tighten as he watched the face of Kai disappear. He was alone again. 

“Hey.”

Cole looked up. It was Kai.

“I’ll be back for you. I promise.” Kai whispered.

Kai held out his pinky and Cole held out his. Even though they couldn’t touch, they still curled their finger and shook them. Kai disappeared again, but this time Cole didn’t feel as hopeless as before. 

“Ooooh!” Cole heard someone squeal, “Clousey-Clouse. Look, our trap worked!”

“Yes, Master Chen. It was a brilliant plan indeed.” Cole assumed it was Clouse who responded. 

“Now how do we get him out?” Chen asked.

“Errr…. I am not sure,” Clouse replied.

“Clouse! This is all your fault! This was an awful idea!” Chen shouted.

“Now, now. I do believe that we can find a way.” Clouse answered.

There was some muttering from above, and Cole noticed that the walls had started to move. He tried to turn his head only to find that it was frozen in place. Stuck in his standing position, Cole could just watch Clouse use what Cole could only think was magic to lift him out of the hole. 

“I’ll take him back to his cell. Wouldn’t want him escaping again.” Clouse hissed looking Cole straight in the eye. 

Cole fought to move, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t resist the force of the black magic. Cole couldn’t even move his eyes as Clouse started to walk. He could only listen to the sound of his footsteps as he dragged back to his cell. Cole felt his feet touch down on the ground, but only once he heard the sound of a door clicking shut did he find he was able to move again. 

Cole looked scramble for the door, pulling at the handle. Locked. He picked up his shirt from where it had been discarded and slipped it back over his head. He turned back to the wall, finding that he was put back into the same room evident by the small hole in the wall. 

“Zane?” Cole called, leaning down to peer through the hole.

He could only see the wall of the other cell.

“I know you told me to not cause any trouble, but I couldn’t help it.” Cole started.

Still silence.

“Zane?” Cole called.

He stuck his fingers through the hole and felt around. His fingers touched scales, but Zane quickly moved away. The rustle of chains could be heard as Zane moved.

“Zane? Are you okay?” Cole asked.

Zane refused to answer.

“Please. I’m sorry. Just talk to me. Why won’t you talk to me?” Cole whimpered, “Please don’t leave me here alone.”

Still silence. Cole leaned up against the wall and pressed his head against it. Cole waited and waited. There was no answer from Zane. A water bottle was slipped through the bars of the door. It bounced twice before rolling towards Cole. 

Cole drank about half of it before leaving the other half for later. He still sat pressed up against the wall with two fingers through the hole trying to reach Zane. There was a quick patter of footsteps outside before something clinked through the bars. Cole perked up in interest. It was a hammer. Cole couldn’t help but smile. This was a sign that Kai was still out there.


End file.
